saligiafandomcom-20200214-history
Path of Evil Revelations
The Path of Evil Revelations Nickname: Corrupters Virtues: Conviction and Instinct Bearing: Corruption. Succumbing to the whims of a demonic master is a self-fulfilling prophecy. The bearing modifier is applied whenever the infernalist attempts to turn another vampire away from his Path. Basic Beliefs: Vampires are merely one expression of supernatural evil in the World of Darkness. Although vampires are creatures of great power and depravity, they pale in comparison to the ancient beings that reside in Hell beyond the realms of the dead. This, then, is the credo of the Corrupted: All vampires are but playthings to the demons of the Inferno, and the proper place of the vampire is to acknowledge the supremacy of these infernal masters. Some vampires revel in their evil natures and spread their filth, and see themselves as lords of vice. The true masters, whisper the Corrupters, are the creatures formed of the spiritual essence of malevolence, the demons that enslave and devour human souls. To follow the Path of Evil Revelations, a vampire must believe that all vampires were created to serve a greater evil, and that both demons and infernal entities are greater harbingers of the taint that vampires cause. All Corrupters claim one or more infernal “patrons,” and spread the specific brand of vitriol espoused by their demonic lords. Vampires who follow the Path of Evil Revelations claim to be given tremendous powers and a place in the infernal hierarchy in exchange for absolute servitude and the sacrifice of their own souls, and the souls of their victims. With such enticements, the Corrupter acts to poison his fellow vampires, hoping to eventually turn them to his cause so that they might take their rightful (and subordinate) places in the hierarchy of Hell. Because the followers of the Path of Evil Revelations give themselves over to various demonic lords, they paradoxically control their actions by serving the interests of their patrons. Obviously, other vampires hate and fear the Corrupters because they remove a vampire’s will and force them to abandon their self-interests. The Camarilla considers infernalists a threat to the organization’s security and the Masquerade, while the Sabbat loathes anyone who would willingly enslave himself to some greater unseen power, whether archdemon or Antediluvian. For their part, most followers of the Path of Evil Revelations consider both Sects weak and misguided, due to their failure to recognize the infernal lords and their professed “morality,” be it in the form of the Camarilla’s wayward protection of a Masquerade that preserves both human and vampire, or in the shape of the Sabbat’s holy crusade to free vampires from the tyranny of the elders. Still, the Corrupters move quietly in both circles, subtly influencing other vampires and arranging the downfall of elders who stand against their demonic masters. Ultimately, the Path of Evil Revelations embraces inward evil as a tool for outer darkness. Students of the path come in many forms, but all have bartered their souls for the hope of advancement in a hierarchy predicated on corruption and depravity. Through malicious servitude, the Corrupters seek to be raised above the other vampires — whom they believe will one day be brought to heel by their infernal lords. Followers of more rigid codes of ethics find Corrupters affected and laughable. Why make such ostentatious shows of adolescent and shallow “evil”? The Ethics of the Path • You are the servant of the greater evil. Serve your masters well, and your position will be elevated. • You must convince other vampires of the rightness of your cause. Use duplicity and prey upon their weaknesses whenever possible. • Fight against vampires who would strive for some semblance of honor or goodness. They are misguided. • Never reveal your true motives. Others cannot work against you if they do not know the end toward which you work. • It is acceptable to engage in intrigues with the servants of other demons, but your loyalty to your lord — and to his other retainers — must be absolute. • Use the Beast as a tool to spread your evil. History Although many vampires believe that the Path of Evil Revelations was founded by a group of infernalists in the 1600s (or as part of a medieval death cult in the Dark Ages), the truth is that vampires, like humans, have pledged their souls to infernal powers since time immemorial. While profane vampires have always existed, the actual codification of this path and its philosophies did not occur until the Renaissance era. The Path of Evil Revelations did not come into being until after the other Paths were created, the Corrupters subvert that which already exists. Despite being infernalists, the Corrupters have never been unified beyond a generic purpose because they each serve a separate demonic master. A group that’s pledged to serve one demon is just as likely to work against a different band of Corrupted just as they would a coterie or pack of vampires. Current Practices Although the Corrupters have no unified structure, they share some common practices. Most involve themselves in secret debased rituals in which they make sacrifices to their dark lords. Although human sacrifice is common, it’s by no means universal — the importance, to these infernalists, lies in the symbolism of the sacrifice itself, so human sacrifice is really the sacrifice of community, morality and free will. Additionally, all Corrupters make a practice of bringing others into the fold, via coercion or compulsion. The lure of power without responsibility to any sort of conscience is a tempting one for many vampires or humans. Indeed, the unification of practices among the Corrupters is really only evident since many of their infernal masters desire similar devotions. Still, loyal infernalists reaffirm their devotions every night; the dark powers are notoriously fickle with those who show any signs of slackening. Corrupters are fond of using pawns and intermediaries, especially ill-informed dupes, to fulfill their master’s goals and devotions. Followers of this path rarely Embrace others — to avoid creating a potential threat to their own power — but do make copious use of blood bonds among mortals and vampires alike. Ultimately, Corrupters can be found amongst the most depraved aspects of society. The spread of virulent plagues, the kidnapping and torture of families, the engineering of cartels that cater to vice and addiction — each Corrupter has a specialty, a form of malevolence honed and practiced to an exquisitely sublime grotesquerie. Corrupters of the Decani, the lords of disease, encourage the explosive growth of slums and shantytowns, where people choke in their own filth and effluvia. Children of Chykas the Riven, a demon of strife, carefully promote emotional confrontations and rifts in friends and associates, until their passions explode into murder and terror. Servants of Nulpheggorath, a demon of vengeance, raise cults of ghoulish followers who dine on the decanted brain matter of those who fail the dark masters, promising power and eternal life to those who do not falter. The coming years will be dark indeed, as the Corrupters plant their seeds in an overripe world set to burst with its own rot. Description of Followers The “typical” Corrupter is intelligent, charismatic and relentlessly immoral. These Corrupters use their charm and cleverness to bring less talented (and competitive) minions into the fold that can be manipulated for their dark intent. Corrupters usually choose slaves based on their brawn and their tendency to be easily swayed by promises of power. Most Corrupters do not reveal their true nature until instructed to do so by their demonic masters, and will disguise themselves as vampires of the area’s predominant society to blend in. When an infernalist is revealed, the shock of their existence turns the local vampire community upside down — and brings out the hunters who dog at the Corrupter’s heels, forcing them to flee the area. Often, a Corrupter leads a “double unlife” in which he acts as an unassuming but loyal member of a vampiric sect, while keeping his private affairs carefully concealed. Path of Eil Revelations Hierarchy of Sins Following the Path All Corrupters must be ready to place their masters’ desires above their own selfish motives. At any moment, the Corrupter could be called upon to serve as a tool or even a meal for his infernal lord, and he must obey without compunction. Every goal, every Corrupter’s desire must bend toward the advancement of his demonic overlord’s mission at all times. And, whenever possible, the follower must also bring converts into the fold to recognize the superiority of a greater darkness. Each infernal lord has its own agenda; most are categorized by a specific form of a recognized “evil.” Thus, a servant who’s pledged to the Lord of Disease might be charged with carefully spreading plagues and compromising medical achievements, while the Duke of Violence’s agent will likely push other vampires to acts of frenzied destruction and bloody combat whenever feasible. The most effective Corrupters advance the goals of their demonic masters subtly and indirectly. A servant of chaos who embarks on a six-state killing spree will only draw unwanted attention to himself, while the Corrupter who quietly nudges other vampires to infiltrate the local police force and force them to shoot innocent mortals furthers the work of his master in a better way. Corrupters who plot and scheme in this manner not only fulfill their demonic master’s wishes, they have also managed to recruit other vampires — both of which ensures their survival. Common Abilities: The more insightful and cunning adherents of this path develop significant Occult Ability. Subterfuge, Etiquette, Intimidation and Empathy are also useful in drawing converts or hiding one’s true nature. The more martial Corrupters study enough Brawl and Melee to defend themselves in physical confrontations. Preferred Disciplines: Followers of the Path of Evil Revelations protect themselves by gathering information with Auspex and developing bonds of loyalty with Presence. Many also study blood magic, including Thaumaturgy and Necromancy, as taught by their infernal lords. Category:Mechanics Category:Morality Category:Infernalism